Si me necesitas, te ayudare
by shinobu-k
Summary: Yuhi necesita ayuda en cierto asunto y Aki le echa una mano... literalmente XD PWP Lemon (mi primero en ese genero ) R


Disclaimer y to eso: No, los personajes no son mios (mas quisiera) pero la imaginación y la cabeza si son las mias, las responsables de semejante locura, son, no mis neuronas y mis manos solas, sino tb mis queridos amigos (que cursi XD); XAVI, CERESILLA, BINILLA (AUNQUE NUNCA LO LEERA, COMO TODOS SABEMOS XD), MARONCILLA, KOTEKITAI, LAURA Y KAYITA (MMMM VUELVEEEE PRONTOOO). PARA TODOS ELLOS, OKM, GRACIAS POR SER MIS AMIGOS Y HACERME REIR, DE VERDAD QUE NO SABEIS LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICAIS PARA MI. DEDICADO A VOSOTROS Y EN ESPECIAL A MIS DOS WARRILLAS (KOTE Y CERESILLA XD) OJALA OS GUSTE Y DISFRUTEIS DE EL LEYÉNDOLO COMO YO DISFRUTE HACIENDOLO. (JOER CON LAS NOTAS, AL FINAL ME HE EMOCIONAO Y ESCRITO UNA DE MIS BIBLIAS XDD). Yunalescahojaverde 2004.

Resumen; Nos situamos en el tomo 2 del manga de Ayashi, cuando Toya lleva a Aki a casa de los Aogiri para que vea a su hermana y se queda a pasar la noche en la casa...

* * *

  
Si me necesitas, te ayudare...

Suspiró profundamente. Podía oír la respiración de Aya y Aki a través de la puerta, a tan poca distancia que temía que pudieran despertar al oír sus jadeos...

Acurrucándose un poco mas en el futón, continuo acariciándose, mientras sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y no podía, no conseguía llenarlos de nuevo...

Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, intentando reprimirse los jadeos que pretendían escapar de su boca... Si Aya lo pillara en esa situación, le llamaría de todo menos bonito y diría que lo estaba haciendo pensando en ella, lo cual seria tremendamente insultante para la chica... Pero... ¿qué pensaría si supiera lo que en realidad cruzaba la mente de Yuhi aquella noche...? ¿qué diría si supiera que la razón de que Yuhi se mantuviera en vela no era ni mas ni menos que su encantador hermanito Aki...?

- Aya... – susurró – Aya.... Aya... Aya... ¡Joder, Aya! ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en ella? Mierdaaaa..... Ni te lo creasss... No lo haré... No...

Por mas que intentaba evitarlo, una y otra vez, se le venían a la mente imágenes de Aki. Cuando les mostró las cicatrices de su cuerpo se había sentido tan atraído por el, de una forma muy extraña había sentido que le deseaba, deseaba a Aki mas de lo que nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer... Porque realmente, ese era el problema, que a el le gustaban las mujeres y Aki era un hombre... No lograba entender porque sentía ese cúmulo de sensaciones tan irracionales, porque sentía tantas ganas de tenerle pegado a el, acariciándole, que fuera su mano la que le tocara...

- ¡NOO! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! – se puso de pie de un salto - ¡NO PIENSO CORRERME PENSANDO EN EL! ¡ME NIEG...!

- ¿Yuhi? – murmuró una voz desde la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Aya... Justo en el umbral estaba Aki, con la bata mal colocada, frotándose los ojos e intentando ver bien...- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Eh.... Ejeje... E... Esto.... No es lo que... Esto... Bueno, yo...! ¡NO estaba...! – alcanzo la almohada e intento taparse como pudo, mientas hacia señas y gestos de forma nerviosa y torpe. – No pienses que... Esto... Yoooo.... No.... pero.... No...

- Tranquilo, no iba a decir nada... Pero la próxima vez intenta no gritar de esa forma, me has despertado... Que duermas bien, ¿eh? – Aki le sonrió.

- (¡¡¡Uaaaa!!! Que sonrisa, dios, que boca, que cuerpo tiene.... Ya no... no aguanto mass... ¡Buaaahh! Creo que... me voy a...) – al ver el gesto de Yuhi, que poco le faltaba para morirse allí mismo, Aki le miro de soslayo y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara...? – cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Yuhi. A este le pareció de pronto que la expresión de Aki no pegaba nada con su forma de ser y se asustó un poco... Retrocedió, pero este le sujetó del brazo - Debe dolerte tanto... ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- ¿QUÉEEEE? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SI ES UNA BROMA, AKI, NO TIENE NI PIZCA DE GRA...! – Aki suspiró y se colocó a su espalda, haciéndole notar, a través de la fina tela de la bata, que se estaba excitando tb él. Yuhi se revolvió, intentando apartarle, pero Aki se sujetó a él de tal forma, que sus intentos de separarle fueron inútiles.

- Claro que no es una broma... Es solo que, si me necesitas, te ayudare... -Sintió la boca de Aki en su cuello y sus dedos, aferrándose a su sexo, le hicieron sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, iba a perder el control si no paraba... Aunque ya pensaba que si no le tocaba seria peor, porque no podía aguantar mas...

Aki tiró de él para que se sentaran y así, entre las piernas de este, Yuhi jadeaba sin contención, sin importarle ya que alguien pudiera oírle...

El joven Mikage mordió con fuerza la oreja del chico, mientras este se dejaba caer en el cuerpo de Aki y colocó su mano sobre la suya para mostrarle el ritmo que necesitaba a esas alturas.

- Vi...niste con... Toya... ¿no?

- ¿A que viene eso ahora...?

- Ese tipo... es un imbecil...

- Cállate, no puedes ni coordinar las palabras...Me ayudó. Es un buen tipo...- Aki comenzó a quitarse la bata con la mano libre, mientras Yuhi se removía nervioso. Estaba claro que le había molestado el comentario de Aki sobre Toya... No podía soportar a ese tipo, pero aun menos podía ahora desprenderse de aquella presencia, de aquel cuerpo caliente y... – No te muevas tanto...

- Ese maldito Toya... Para... Aki... No... Ah... Aki... – este hizo oídos sordos...

- Deberías ser mas amable con el, Yuhi... Es un hombre muy fuerte y serio... Y... – susurró en su oído, en tono de confidencia... – No sabes como folla... – Yuhi rió burlonamente

- Asi que... era eso... ¿Por qué te folles a un hijo de puta ya se convierte en buena persona...?

- Basta de preguntas... Voy a mostrarte un par de cositas que me enseño y...

- Para... ¡Que pares! Aki............ Me... me... me voy a.... .......... .......... ¿¡PERO POR QUE COÑO HAS PARADO!? – Aki le tapo la boca justo cuando el otro comenzaba a chillar, asi que consiguió que no se oyera tan fuerte el grito....

- Me has dicho que parase, ¿no? ¿O quieres que siga...? – Sus bocas quedaron tan cerca que Yuhi se paso la lengua por los labios y Aki lo entendió como una invitación y cogiendo su barbilla, le beso... Yuhi se sentó sobre él y sin dejarse tiempo para respirar, se desvistieron por completo...

- Termina lo que has empezado, ¿no?

- Um.......... .... Pues... suplícamelo...

- Que te den...

- No me hagas reir... – Aki metió los dedos índice y corazón en su boca y los chupó provocadoramente. Yuhi gimió al sentir que le alzaba un poco las caderas y cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y se pegó con mas fuerza a su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Aki en su interior, moviéndose enérgicamente y lubricando la entrada, preparándole totalmente para el placer mas intenso que podía sentir un hombre...

- ¿Qué coño me estas haciendoooo?

- Pues... si quieres no lo hago... si prefieres que te duela... ¿Quieres que pare....?

- Aki... Por favor... Yo... – Yuhi se mojó los labios y bajó la cabeza hasta enterrarla entre las piernas de Aki buscando su sexo. Respiró hondo y paso la lengua recorriéndolo, hasta que lo metió en su boca. Yuhi empezaba a relajarse y a cogerle el gusto a aquello del amor entre hombres y cuando su lengua volvió a saborearle, Aki le tiró de los pelos tan fuerte que al darse contra el suelo, provoco que Yuhi sangrara un poco por la frente...

- ¿Estás bien? Yuhi, lo siento, en serio... Ha sido sin querer – Yuhi, enfuruñado, se tocaba la zona dolorida, mientras le daba la espalda.

- Vas aparentando que eres un santo, pero eres un cerdo salido y encima sádico... A mi no me van esas cosas, que lo sepas... ¿Qué pasa, tan mal lo estaba haciendo...?

- Al contrario... Demasiado bien... Si seguías chupándomela me iba a correr y...

- ¡L"GICO!

- Imbecil, si lo hiciera no podría disfrutarte ple...

- ¿Qué pasa, que no se chuparla, es eso?

- Pues para ser la primera vez... ¿Es la primera vez?

- ¡Por supuesto! Me duele, eres un bruto...

- Déjame verlo...

- No quiero...

- Vale, entonces me iré, ya que pasas de mi... ¿o no? – Yuhi se quedó callado, creyendo que no hablaría en serio, pero en cuanto Aki se puso en pie y recogió su bata para ponérsela, se armó de valor y sin meditarlo mucho, se puso a cuatro patas y mojando dos de sus dedos en saliva, se los introdujo y le insto a que acabara lo que el mismo había comenzado...

- Aki... Me has... me has dicho que si te necesitaba... me ayudarías... Pu... Pues ahora... te necesito... Te necesito... Quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

Aki le miro un instante, se volvió a quitar la bata y jadeando mientras le observaba, se arrodilló tras él...

Le sujetó las caderas, apartó su mano y mientras humedecía los labios, comenzó a entrar lentamente, con cierta dificultad en principio. Yuhi temblaba como una hoja y con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que Aki empezara a moverse, lo cual no tardo mucho mas en suceder... tras lo cual se le escaparon unas lagrimas y un grito si no lo hubiera evitado Aki al taparle la boca.

- ¿Te duele? Estás tan estrecho... Debería haberte tocado un poco más, pero ya no aguantaba... – Yuhi no se sentía capaz de decir nada, estaba demasiado abrumado y el dolor le parecía tan insignificante comparado con el placer que Aki le proporcionaba que le pareció estúpido por su parte no haber pensado nunca que un hombre pudiera gustarle... pero, desde luego, Aki le gustaba y mucho... Cuanto mas se movía, mas le gustaba, mas sentía que le volvía loco y que se iba a morir entre sus brazos, mas confundía el placer con el dolor y no le resultaba nada desagradable es mas, deseaba que aquello no terminara nunca...

En esto, la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió y apareció por ella nada mas y nada menos que...

- Señorito Yuhi, venia a ver si estaba bien porque esta armando mucho escan...

- ¡KYU! ¡E...ESTO NO ES... NO ES...! – la mujer miraba atónita la escenita...

- Señorito Yuhi... Así que le gustan los hombres, por eso no me hacia ni caso... yo siempre lo supe... pero de usted, el señorito Aki, hermano de doña Aya... snif, snif... ¡En fin, señorito Yuhi, yo no soy para usted, que sea muy feliz al salir del armario!

- ¡No te montes la película! – Kyu salió corriendo en tono dramático, eso si, no olvido cerrar la puerta – Ni caso... Espero que mantenga esto como un secreto... y no lo vaya co...¡Ah!

Aki le levanto mas las caderas para entrar mas profundo y apoyo ligeramente su pecho en la espalda de Yuhi, que se mordía el labio, conteniendo los jadeos...

- ¿Qué tal?

- Aki... Ya... Me... – no podía casi articular nada coherente, así que Aki zanjó el asunto mordiéndole el cuello y Yuhi se despisto de lo que iba diciendo...

- Yo también... Yuhi... – se retiró totalmente, a lo que Yuhi respondió sentándose sobre él y esta vez fue el quien le guió y se movió sobre el, mientras Aki mordía su pecho, y sujetaba las caderas del chico para que este llegara hasta el fondo, lo mas profundamente posible.

- Hazlo cuando quieras – susurro, besándole – Pero quiero que lo hagas dentro... Quiero que te corras dentro de mi... ¿Me has oido?

- Hmm... Perfectamente... - Aki apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yuhi y ayudo con la mano al chico, mientras este notaba el liquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Yuhi suspiró y Aki se apartó definitivamente, rendido, pero viendo que Yuhi estaba "desperdiciando"... - ... Mi preciado semen, tendré que limpiarlo entonces...

- No tienes abuela, ¿eh? – Aki metió la cabeza entre las piernas de Yuhi, y lamió tanto como pudo...

- ¿Ves? Estas cosas no se deben desperdiciar, encima que te lo di como regalo...

- Oh, que considerado... anda, cállate... – Yuhi le besó y este le paso un brazo por los hombros...

- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

- No

- ¿POR QUÉ?

- Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir. Vete a tu cuarto.

- NO...

- ¡Que te vayas!

- Venga... te dejare que me hagas una mamada...

- Cuatro

- Anda...

- Pesado....

- Venga...

- ¡Que no!

- Yuhi....

- ¡Veteeee!

- Pero te...

- ............Pensándolo mejor... Vale, vamos a hacerlo... Pero me tienes que dejar usar mis palos... – Aki sonrió, sin saber muy bien de lo que iba el asunto...

- Parece divertido... ¿Y eso que es...?

- Ju ju... Ahora lo verás... – Yuhi fue a una de las repisas de su habitación y cogió los palillos que usaba como arma... A Aki le dio por pensar lo que iba a hacer con ellos y se puso pálido...

- He... he cambiado de opinión... ¡Quietoo, Yuhi! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¡KYAAAA! ¡PARA! ¡NOOO! ¡KYAAA...................... .................. .........................!

DOS SEMANAS MAS TARDE....

- Señorito Yuhi, ya se ha levantado, que bien... La señorita Aya y la señora Suzumi le esperan para desayunar...

- Ah, Kyu, vale. Ya voy...

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensa contarles lo de su desperdicio como hombre?

- ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

- Ya lo sabe usted, no se haga el tonto... Pero bueno, yo no pierdo las esperanzas... Aun me queda lo mio con Toya...

- ¡TU NO TIENES NADA CON TOYA!

- Encima se pone celoso... Desde luego, no hay quien le entienda... – Yuhi paso de ella y continuó por el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde se encontró con Aya y Suzumi. Las saludó y se sentó a la mesa. Al rato apareció de nuevo Kyu. Yuhi comió en silencio, sin hacer caso a las insinuaciones sobre armarios y aceras y cosas por el estilo, mientras las chicas no comprendían las indirectas...

- Por cierto, señoritas, deberían felicitar al señorito Yuhi...

- ¿Y eso? ¿Te has echado novia?

- Mejor aun. LE HAN HECHO HOMBRE... – Yuhi escupió todo el café que tenia en la boca de la impresión... Las chicas se rieron creyendo que seria una de las bromas de siempre de Kyu...

- Aya, tráeme mis palillos...

- ¿Sus palillos, señorito? ¿No me ira a hacer lo mismo que al señorito Aki, verdad? – Aya se sobresalto de pronto...

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Aki, Yuhi?

- ¡NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO, ENFERMA!

- ¿C"MO QUE OS ESTABA ESPIANDO? ¡EXPLÍCAMELO TODO AHORA MISMO, YUHI AOGIRI!

- ¡ES CULPA SUYA, POR COTILLA! ¡NO TIENE PORQUE CONTAR ESE TIPO DE COSAS! ¡VALIENTE SIRVIENTA MAS ENTROMETIDA! ¡DESPÍDELA, SUZUMI! ¡DESPÍDELA AHORA MISMO!

- ¡YUHI, QUE ME DIGAS QUE LE HAS HECHO A AKI O TE MATO!

- ¡ADEMÁS ME ESPIA EN LA DUCHA!

- Callaos... – murmuro Suzumi, intentando contener los nervios como siempre tenia que hacer cuando los chicos terminaban peleando...

- ¡COMO LE HAYAS TOCADO UN SOLO PELO TE VAS A ENTERAR!

- Un pelo, si, si... Si solo hubiera sido eso, ju ju ju...

- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO? YUHIIIII

- ¡LA MATOOO!

- ¡CALLAOSSSSS!

- ¡LOS PUTOS PALILLOSSS!

- ¡YUHI NO DIGAS PALABROTAS!

- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO?

- Y entonces el señorito Yuhi le metio los....

- ¡QUE SE CALLE!

- ¡CALLAOS TODOS Y OS SENTAIS! – le hicieron caso todos. Cualquiera le llevaba la contraria... – A ver, Yuhi... Lo importante, es... que usasteis protección, ¿verdad?

- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO, DESGRACIADO? ¡SUZUMI, DEJAME MATARLO! ¡ESTE PERVERTIDO HA VIOLADO A MI HERMANO! ¡AKI, AKI, POBRE AKI!

- Callate, Aya... Yuhi contesta...

- ¿Para que si no podemos quedarnos embarazados...? – al oir esto, Aya saltó al cuello de Yuhi y Suzumi tuvo que separarlos...

- ¡LE MATOOO! ¡LE HAS ROBADO SU VIRGINIDAD! ¡POBRE AKIII! – Suzumi cogió a Yuhi por los hombros y se lo llevo al jardín, pasando de Aya que seguía furiosa tirando cosas y gritando...

- Yuhi... vamos a hablar tu y yo, ¿vale?

- Vale, como quieras... pero esta vez, mejor te saltas lo de la semillita...

- Eh... si, creo que si.... Vayamos a lo importante... ¿Quién fue el seme...?

- ¡SUZUMIIIII!

Fin

seme: (que no semen XD) se refiere al activo, de semeru, atacar

BY YUNALESCAHOJAVERDE 11-7-2004

* * *

Weeenooo!!! Os gusto??? Rr plisss!!  
nos leemos  
shinobuk  



End file.
